villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fixer
Norbert Ebersol (also known as the Fixer) is a child prodigy with such great mechanical aptitude that he took apart and repaired an alarm clock at age 3. By 10, he had built a small electric automobile; by 13, a relatively complex robotic arm—both from readily available spare parts. Dropping out of high school due to lack of interest, Ebersol was fired from a number of jobs because of his air of superiority and unorthodox approach to simple tasks. Seeking a challenge, he turned to the planning and execution of technologically assisted crimes. He found that such activities not only stimulated his intellect, but provided him with new raw materials to create even more advanced technological devices. When most of Earth's heroes, including the Avengers and Fantastic Four, seemingly died battling Onslaught, Ebersol joined forces with Baron Zemo. To gain the trust of the populace, the villains led the world to believe they were new heroes known as the Thunderbolts. During a battle with the Elements of Doom, Techno was cut down. However, his consciousness downloaded into his Tech-Pac and survived, and he re-emerged in a robotic body of his own design. Zemo's deception ultimately failed. But while his teammates chose to become legitimate heroes, Techno remained a villain. When the Thunderbolts created a base at Mt. Charteris, he stole in and subdued its caretaker, Ogre. He then assumed Ogre's identity and presented himself as such to the Thunderbolts. There the robot was responsible for resurrecting of Jolt before being killed itself by Scourge. This was not the end of P. Norbert Ebersol. Zemo had actually taken the original consciousness of the Fixer to his hideout in Brazil and tried to revive Ebersol. Unfortunately, the battle between Scourge and Zemo (before Scourge killed the robot Techno) interrupted the regeneration. Fixer emerged surrounded by SHIELD agents and had to rely on his Tech-Pac for his spine to work. He was reluctantly put into the Redeemers team but survived the massacre by Graviton and was part of the Thunderbolts team that went to Counter-Earth under the command of Zemo. When the Thunderbolts returned to Earth, they tried to save the world by removing all major power, unfortunately this led to Moonstone going insane and during the following fight against and alongside the Avengers, Fixer saved his own skin and fled. After helping Deadpool keep Cable alive, Fixer more recently was seen with Mach-IV putting a new team together after Mach-IV got thrown out of the Thunderbolts. New Thunderbolts After Norman Osborn's dismissal as head of H.A.M.M.E.R. (formerly known as S.H.I.E.L.D.), Steve Rogers replaced him and re-instated the Thunderbolts program that Osborn had been head of before he became head of H.A.M.M.E.R. The purpose of the program was to rehabilitate criminals by making them operate as heroes. Former Thunderbolts Fixer, Mach-V and Songbird were given senior status with the team being lead by Luke Cage. Fixer spent most of his time with the team running tech-support and staying behind at the Raft; which was the home of the Thunderbolts headquarters. Fixer eventually became discontent with his position and tired of constantly being neglected and not allowed to come along on missions. He escaped together with several other inmates who were members of the Thunderbolts. Due to a failure of the teleportation technology of their tower (caused by Man-Thing), the tower began to move in time as well as in space. They eventually bounced back to the time of the original Zemo lead Thunderbolts team of which Fixer had been a member. After his younger self began accessing Fixer's files and enraged Fixer by berating him for becoming inactive and lethargic, Fixer killed him in a fit of rage by activating the self-destruct on his gear. This began to cause a collapse in reality which forced Fixer to assume his younger self's place. His appearance was altered in order to resemble his younger self and his aging was halted. In order to prevent the past from being altered, his memory of everything after to the time they had returned to was removed as well; just like the other past Thunderbolts. When the rest of the team returned to the present, they told to songbird and Mach-V that Paul was dead, having sacrificed himself to save the timestream. Television History Mr. Fix is a genius engineer and a high-tech weapons dealer with strong ties to the The Maggia. Mr. Fix has in his employ sophisticated communications and surveillance equipment. Mr. Fix has a trained enforcer called Whiplash, who he has equipped with high-tech whips. Mr. Fix orders Whiplash to take out FBI Agent Virgil Potts, who was tracking him, but fails. Whiplash then goes after Pepper Potts but is rescued by Anthony Stark (Earth-904913) Iron Man and Whiplash is defeated. Mr. Fix later sends a more advanced Whiplash to get revenge against Iron Man. When Iron Man loses control of his suit, Fix is beaten but begs for his life, and is nearly killed when his laboratory is destroyed. Iron Man suggests that Mr. Fix is trying to eliminate Unicorn and Killer Shrike upon learning that Fix hired them to perform a robbery, but, unbeknownst to them, equipped them with explosives powerful enough to destroy the entire city. Mr. Fix later returns under the employee of a mysterious shadowy figure. The mysterious benefactor then sends Whiplash to kidnap Obadiah Stane and Justin Hammer. It is later revealed that the employer is none other than Justin Hammer who orchestrated that whole kidnap. Justin Hammer threatens Mr. Fix to follow his orders or he will release a nano-virus implanted in him the will kill him. Mr. Fix completes the Titanium Man armor yet Justin Hammer wants to test drive despite the fact that Mr. Fix hasn't found a way to bond the titanium with the vibranium due to Hammer's arrogance. Growing impatient following his first outing as Titanium Man, Justin Hammer declares that Mr. Fix has failed for the last time and releases the nano-virus killing him. Hammer removes the flash drive with Fix's consciousness so he can return to complete Project Titanium. Justin Hammer later speaks with Mr. Fix 2.0 about the "User Interface Chip" which would plan to control the armors. Justin Hammer informs him the "User Interface Chip" must be programmed perfectly to be adapted to the Titanium Man armor. Justin Hammer tells him to find a way to make it work or he will download him into a hard drive and throw it into the sewer. In an attempt for vengeance against Hammer, Fix blackmails him, threatening to reveal his criminal activities to the public. He even aids Iron Man in breaching the Hammer Tower security. He is killed by Iron Man when the hero tries to save Justin Hammer from being zombie gassed. Gallery 3133942-thunderbolts07707.jpg 3133941-thunderbolts07706.jpg 2881712-thunderbolts 106 page 14.jpg 3219110-thunderbolts163b14.jpg 2881533-thunderbolts 104 page 17b.jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Amoral Category:Criminals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Traitor Category:Blackmailers Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deadpool Villains Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thief Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Status Dependent on Version